When In Love
by xliveliketheresnotomorrowx
Summary: hope you like it guys :
1. Chapter 1

When In Love

Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny day and I was in school. Math class was gonna start in five minutes and I was talking to my best friend Jamie. We have been best friends since we were in third grade. Now we are in high school and still are best friends. We met through a fight she got into when we were at the park.

''_Hey look is chubby Jamie!'' Christie says as she laughs with her group. Jamie just looks at them with tears in her eyes. ''Aw is the baby gonna cry?''_

''_No'' Jamie said as tears were forming in her big green eyes._

''_Then why are there tears in your eyes?'' Jessica asks._

_I got off the swing and walked over to the girls. ''Hey guys why not just leave this poor girl alone?'' I asked._

''_Well, because it's fun!'' Christie says as she laughs with her friends._

_I step towards her. ''I don't think it will be funny when I show the whole class what you looked like in 2__nd__ grade.'' I said. I pulled out a picture of her in second grade with braces and big, round glasses._

_Christie's eyes widen as she looks at the picture in my hand. ''You wouldn't..'' Christie says with a worried look on her face._

_I laughed at my success. ''Oh I so would!'' I threatened. I saw Christie's group start to get smirks on their faces and I smiled._

''_What are you guys laughing at?!'' Christie yelled at them. ''You guys didn't look any better'' Christie said as she looks at her group._

''_Now if you don't leave I will show EVERYONE this photo tomorrow at school.'' I threatened even more._

_Christie just looks at me. ''Ugh fine but I will get you back sooner or later, Jensen!'' Christie just storms away with her group._

''Amber!'' Jamie yells at me to get my attention. I jump as she yells my name. Jamie just looks at me and laughs. ''You know you're not supposed to do that to me when I'm not paying attention!'' I scream at her. ''I'm sorry. Look who just walked in.'' Jamie points as she my crush, Anthony, comes into the room. I just stare at his beautiful face with those adorable blue eyes. His bright brown hair looking so perfect as him. If only I can date him but I can't because the most popular girl in school is dating him.

''Hi baby.'' Brianna says as she sees her boyfriend walk over to her. ''Hi boo'' He says as he kisses her and smiles. All I can think of is ''why can't that be me?''.

Jamie looks at me with a sad look. ''I'm sorry Amber but I'm guessing he loves her.'' I just look at her with a look on my face. ''I'm sorry I just look at them and these things just come out of my mouth'' Jamie said defensively.

My other best friend John comes over. ''Guys guess what amazing thing just happened to me!'' John smiles really big sensing that it was good. Jamie and I look at him.

''You finally found out that those pants are too tight on you?'' Jamie says as she looks at John's skinny jeans.

John looks at her with a scared look. ''Do they really look like they don't fit?'' John says as he looks at his pants with a worried look.

''Well not really it just looks weird on you.'' I said. I saw his face falls and I felt bad for saying it but hey it was the truth. He was skinny but his skinny jeans did look a little weird. His brown eyes just grew wide. His shirt had all this army stuff on it from his dad's job.

''I like your shirt though! Very army-ish.'' Jamie said as she stares at his shirt.

''Thank you…I think.'' John said. He sits in front of me as he watches me stare at Anthony. He rolls his eyes. ''Amber, face it you will never be able to date him!'' John tries to sound nice but fails.

''Thanks for the heads up, Johnny'' I said to him as I look away from Anthony.

As I turned back around our teacher walked in. Now math has to be my favorite subject because my teacher is so cute! He has slick black hair with blue eyes and he always dresses nice. I even love his cologne. It smells so good. You can even smell it from a mile away!

''Now class are you ready for the test today?'' Mr. Simpson asked our class.

I looked at Jamie with wide eyes. ''I forgot to study!'' I whispered to her. Jamie looks at me with a worried look. She mouthed good luck to me and I just sighed.

Mr. Simpson walked around with our tests. He smiles at me and whispers good luck and just smile at him. I prayed that I'd do good even though I didn't study.

After class I walked to my locker and started getting my books. I see Brianna and her two zombies walk over and I just ignore her.

''Hello Amber. I heard you had a crush on our math teacher.'' She smiles at me.

I just roll my eyes and continue to ignore her. She is surprised that I'm not reacting like everyone else does at this school. ''Well, to your disappointment he is married. So you will never have a chance with him.'' Brianna says thinking it would work…which it didn't for the sixth hundredth time this year. I just nod and walk away. Brianna just stares at me and sighs. ''I wish she would just fight back like everyone else did'' Brianna said. She sighed and started to walk to class.

At lunch I sat with Jamie and John. The caf's food doesn't even look like food so we push our food away. ''Why can't this stuff be edible?'' John asked as his stomach growls.

''I think you should eat some of that food, Johnny. You know how you get when you don't eat'' I said warningly.

John just sighs. ''Yeah but this food is just so nasty! I can't even bother to look at it.'' John said as he looks away from the food on his tray.

Jamie just laughs at him. ''John, you really should eat though. You know how you get dehydrated easily!'' Jamie said as she pushes his tray toward him. ''Now eat before I shove down your throat for you!'' She threatened him as she holds up what looked like a brownie but I wasn't sure if it was or not.

John quickly takes and starts to eat it. He makes a face as he chews it and just glares at Jamie. I just look at him as I try to hold in my laugh. ''John at least drink something'' I said as a good friend would do. He smiles at me and I smile back. I see Anthony come in and run over to talk to him. ''I Anthony! How are you today?''

Anthony smiles his perfect smile and I feel like I went to heaven. ''Hey Amber I'm good how about you?''

Before I can even answer his girlfriend comes over and I look down. ''Anthony why are you talking to this loser?'' Brianna asks as she looks at me with disgust. I look at them with tears in my eyes. ''I'll talk to you later when you're not with that thing!'' I walk away with tears falling down my face.

Jamie looks at me with concern. ''Brianna ruin your moment again Amber?'' I just nod as I let the tears fall down my face. John quickly gets up and hugs me as I start to cry. Jamie looks at John with concern. John just continues to hug me and shrugs. Jamie rubs my back and when she sees Brianna she glares at her. Brianna smiles at me crying and walks away with Anthony on her arm.


	2. Chapter 2

When In Love

Chapter 2

I walk into my house to almost be trampled to my little brother and sister chasing each other. ''Dad I'm home from school!'' I yelled as I walk to the kitchen. I didn't hear an answer so I thought he was taking a nap on his napping couch. So I walked to the den and see my dad lying on the couch and sleeping. How could he sleep with the two brats running around the house. As soon I walked into the kitchen I was hit with water.

I looked to see the twins squirting me with water guns. ''Why do ten year olds have to be so annoying?'' I nearly screamed.

Nicolette just looked at me. ''It's because we have to be annoying.'' Nicolette laughs with the other runt.

I just look at them. ''Well it's my job to tell dad you used water guns when you weren't supposed to!'' I said to them.

Jacob went on his knees. ''Please don't tell dad!! He's already mad at us.'' Nicolette just rolled her eyes at him. ''What?'' Jacob asked stupidly. Nicolette looks at him with her death stare. Jacob gets scared and hugs my leg. ''Save me Amber!'' Jacob said as his puts his face to my leg.

''Get the hell of me Jacob!'' I tried to shake him off my leg but he wouldn't let go. I sighed as I tried to walk but he was too heavy so I couldn't move. ''Jacob if you don't let go in the next three seconds I'll kill you.'' Jacob quickly gets off my leg. ''Thank you Jake.'' I smile at him and go to my room. I hear my phone ring and answer it to hear Jamie screaming.

''Thanks Jamie now I can't hear out of my ears!'' I yelled at her. Jamie laughs at me. ''Girl you'll never guess what just happened?'' Jamie said so excitedly.

I started to think but couldn't come up with anything. ''I got nothing.'' I said. Jamie starts getting excited because I can hear her jumping. ''Anthony broke up Brianna after school!!!'' Briana squeals so loud I swear you shouldn't stand next to her when she is like this. I thought I was hearing things. ''Anthony did what now?!'' I said very happily.

Jamie sighs. ''I said he broke up with Brianna!'' Jamie said. I screamed so loud I heard my dad fall off the couch. He comes to my room out of breath. ''Baby you okay?'' He looked concern. I sighed as I looked at him. ''Yes dad I am fine. It's just some girl broke up with my crush.'' I smiled big.

I saw his face and laughed. ''Dad it's okay I won't get any boy trouble!'' I laughed again. My dad sighs. ''If only your mother was still here. She could help me with this.'' My dad looks down sad. Yeah my mom died when the twins were about 5. She died of cancer. I can even remember as it was yesterday.

_My dad looks at me with tears in his eyes. ''Amber your mother only has a few hours left to live'' He said as he starts crying._

_I was holding Nicolette and I started to cry hysterically with Nicolette crying in my shoulder and Jacob crying on my leg. ''Come on guys lets go spend the time we have left with mommy.'' I took them to her room. When I walked in she looked so pale. She looked at us very weak and smiles. ''Hi mommy''. I said as I walked in. I put Nicolette down and she runs over to my mom. _

_Nicolette looks at her. ''Momma please don't die. We all need you!'' Nicolette said as she starts to cry again. I just couldn't hold it in anymore and just started crying again. My mother looks at me and she frowns. ''Baby girl please don't cry. I will still be here even though I am not. I will always be in your heart.'' She places a very pale hand on my heart and I hold it there. Jacob walks over trying not to cry. ''Don't worry mom I will take care of the family when you are gone.'' Jacob said as tears were streaming down his face. I picked him up because he was about to fall. His legs got weak and almost gave out on him. _

_I looked at my mother who was looking at me with sad eyes. ''Mom don't look at me like that! I can't even hold myself together seeing you like this. That look is just making all of this much worse!'' I said as I start to cry harder. Jacob wipes my tears away and smiles. ''Amber mommy is going to a better place. She won't be in any pain anymore.'' He hugs me as he knows the words helped me a little. I smiled as we hugged each other. My mother smiled. ''I love you all so much. I will miss you all so much when I am gone. If you ever need me just look at the sky and I will be right there smiling down at you guys.'' That is the last thing I remember hearing my mother say._

''Amber you okay?'' My dad looked at me worried. I just nodded as tears formed in my eyes. I heard Jamie scream my name. I totally forgot I was on the phone with her. ''Sorry Jamie I forgot I was on the phone with you.'' I said in a sorry tone. ''Oh thanks Amber that's good to hear.'' Jamie said and then she laughs.

''Did you put a little too much sugar in your cereal this morning?'' I asked her in a freaked out way.

''Maybe I did…Maybe I didn't! What's it to you?'' Jamie asked.

''Me not going insane with you.'' I said in a joking way but she took it the wrong way as always. I heard her voice crack.

''You think I'm insane?'' She started to tear. I could hear tell through her voice. I just roll my eyes.

''No Jams. I don't think your insane just when you are hyper.'' I said as I giggled. I heard I was getting another call. ''Hey Jamie I am getting another call hold on.'' I clicked the 'flash' button on the phone. ''You have reached the Jensen's how may I help you?'' I said. My dad did say I acted like my mother at some points but what teenager doesn't act like her mother? I mean seriously come on.

I heard a familiar laugh. ''When did you become all business like Amber?'' I heard Anthony say. ''Anthony?!'' I sounded happy but I forgot my dad was still in the room. I motioned for him to leave and he obeyed. ''So what's up Ant?''

''I was wondering if you would like to come to my party tomorrow night? You know and be my d-date?'' He asked nervously. I went into total shock. Why would the hottest guy in Sea Hawks High ask me out? I couldn't even speak because of how shocked I was. I heard him call my name and I snapped out of it. ''I would love to be your date Anthony. Just tell me when the party is so I know when to get ready.'' I said way to enthusiastically. He laughed his usually beautiful laugh.

''The party is at 7:00 but I will pick you up at 6:30.'' He said as he smiled. I thought that through for a minute.

''Wait why are you picking me up an half an hour early?'' I asked confused. He smiled and said. ''So I can get to you know you silly!'' He laughed again. I laughed with him and sighed. ''Okay so I will get ready when I get home from school tomorrow.'' I smiled. ''Well I should get going because I have a lot of homework. See you at school tomorrow.'' I hang up and screams. Nicolette comes in covering her ears.

''Amber why are you screaming like that?'' Nicolette asked as she takes her hands away from her ears. I look at her thinking if I should tell her or not. I thought why not she will be going on dates soon anyways. So I put her on my bed.

''Okay so are you ready to know what I am so happy about?'' I asked and Nicolette nods. ''So there is this hot guy in my school and I have a date with him tomorrow.'' I smile really big but Nicolette makes a disgusted face. ''Ew boys are gross!'' Nicolette said as she makes a face.

''Nicolette you have a twin brother.'' I said to her. She looks at me with her look that she gives when she has come back.

''Where do you think I got it from?!'' She jumped off my bed and runs to her all pink room. The reason I don't go in her room is because it's all pink and I hate that color so much. That is why my room is purple and green because those are cool colors! Sorry to all people who like pink.

The next day I wake up to Jacob jumping on me. ''Jacob get off me!'' I groaned as I sat up. He just looks at me.

''Not without my morning kiss.'' He said as gets closer to me. I looked at him weird he hasn't done this since he was six years old and wanted to act like a dad. I still gave him a kiss anyways and got up. I walked to my closet and I thought about what to wear. Jacob runs over and pulls out something cute. I smiled at him and took it from. He gave me my purple tank with my jeaned skirt and cute sneakers. I kissed the top of his head and he ran out. I took a shower and then left to school while eating an apple.

As soon I got to school I ran to Jamie. ''You'll never who asked me out!!'' I screamed so loud I felt everyone stare at me. I looked around a little embarrassed. Jamie just laughs at me and says ''Who asked you out girl?'' I was so excited I just blurted it out before she finished girl.

''Anthony Gomez asked me out!!'' I was so excited I jumped up and down with Jamie. '' I can't believe he asked you out!'' Jamie said as she looked at him. I saw him walk over and fixed my hair quickly. ''Hi Anthony!'' I said as he came over.

''Hey Jensen can't wait for you to come to my party tonight!'' He said happily. I laughed a little nervously. I just looked at him and said. ''Yeah me too.'' I looked at my outfit and looked back at him. ''But this isn't what I'm wearing if you are wondering.'' I said without thinking. He thought it was funny anyways. ''Your cute Amber.'' He said as he left to his friends.

I squealed and jumped. ''He thinks I am cute!'' I smiled really big as Jamie and I went to class without John because he was late. '' I can't believe John is late. He is never late.'' I said to Jamie surprised.

''I know right it isn't like him at all.'' Jamie said worried. ''Maybe he is sick. I mean it is October and he usually gets sick around this time.'' Jamie said and looked at me. I sighed and laughed.

''Yeah I guess you are right Jamie.'' I sat down in my usual sit. Jamie sat behind me as usual. I saw Anthony walk in and he smiled at me and I smiled back at him. I waved at him and he came to sit next to me. ''Hi Amber again'' He said and laughed.

''Hello Anthony again.'' I giggled as the bell rang. He smiled at me before walking to his seat. I smiled at Jamie and she gave me the thumbs up and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I got home from school I went to the living room. ''Hi daddy. Where are the twins.'' I asked him when I didn't see them anywhere. My dad looked up from his newspaper and said. ''They are at their friends house for a sleepover. Peaceful around here isn't it?'' He asked and laughed. I laughed along and went upstairs. I walked straight to my closet to look for something to wear to the party. Where is Jacob when you need him. I laughed at my own thought.

After about 10 minutes I decided to wear my nice tank top and fancy skirt. It took about ten minutes just to find my black flats. I went to the bathroom to do my hair. I decided to put it in a nice pony tail and then I went back to my room. I looked at the clock and saw that Anthony wasn't coming for another ten minutes so I went to the den where my dad was. My dad looked at me and he smiled. ''Honey you look pretty.'' My dad said as he looked me up and down.

''Dad can you stop your making me feel weird.'' I said and giggled. I sat next to him. "So what are your plans for tonight daddy?" I asked. He looked at me and smiles. "Nothing. I might go fishing with some of the guys down at the fishing site.'' He looked at me. I just looked at him.

''Dad you know we don't like fish.'' I said as I giggled.

'' I know that. Your brother wants a bat for Christmas. So I'm gonna sell the fish to make a few extra bucks.'' My dad said. I just looked at him. ''Dad you're just so funny.'' I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I heard the doorbell. ''Hey Dad I better get going. If you want me to come home at anytime just call me okay?'' I said very seriously.

He looked at me and smiled. ''Sweetie you go have fun you don't have to worry.'' He said as he motioned towards the door. I smiled at him and I walked to the door. I opened the door and saw Anthony. He looked so gorgeous tonight! He had on a jeans and a nice button-up t-shirt and brown sneakers. They looked kinda new because nothing was on them. I smiled at him. ''Hi Anthony. You look hot. I mean g-good.'' I laughed nervously.

He laughs and smiles. ''You look pretty Amber'' He said smiling. All I could think was wow! I walked to his car with him and got in and strapped up. ''So Anthony how many people are coming tonight?'' I saw Anthony start to think. ''I would say about ten people.'' I looked at him and smiled. I could sense that he wasn't that big of a partier.

When we got to his house my eyes widened. He lived in a mansion with a huge garden surrounding it. He had a double door to go into his house and it was painted black with the name 'Gomez' painted in gold letters on the doors. I just stared in amazement. I could see his room had a balcony. We walked in and his living room was huge. All the furniture was white and there was a painting of some old guy hung over the fireplace.

Anthony saw me staring at the painting. ''That's my great great Uncle. He served in the army when he was only twelve years old.'' He looked at me and laughed at my expression. I looked at him. "He was only twelve when he went into the army?'' I asked shocked. He just nodded and asked me to sit on the couch with him.

I sat next to him and smiled. ''You have a nice house Anthony.'' I smiled at him. I saw him smile back and I blushed and looked away. ''Do you want anything to drink, Amber?'' He asked as he was getting up. I just shook my head and he went to the kitchen to get himself a drink. I looked around his huge living room. It was truly amazing. He came back about two minutes later.

''Want me to show you my room?'' He asked me and smiled. I nodded and we went to his room.

His room was huge. It was painted dark blue and light blue. It was very bright. He had a big bed and had a desk with a computer and pens and pencils. On the wall above his bed he had a picture of him and his parents. Next to his bed I saw a nightstand with a picture of him and Brianna and my face fell a little. He looked at me worried. ''Are you okay Amber?'' He asked me. I nodded assuring him I was alright. I sat on his bed and he sat down next to me. ''Do you wanna see something really beautiful?'' He asked me.

''Yeah sure.'' I said as he grabbed my hand. As soon as he touched my hand I got butterflies in my stomach and walked over to his balcony with him. What I saw next was the most beautiful thing I can ever see? I saw a beautiful pond right outside his room. ''Wow it's so beautiful Anthony'' I looked at him. He looked me in the eyes and I looked back in his. My stomach did a front flip. He stepped an inch toward still looking in my eyes. I couldn't move because I was in a trance. He leaned in and kissed me.

I kissed him back and I smiled. He pulled away and smiled at me. All I could do is just smile because I was speechless. ''Amber can I ask you something?'' He asked me nervously. I nodded still smiling.

He looked at me seriously and took a deep breath. ''Amber would you like to be my gir-girlfriend?'' He smiled nervously. My face lit up and I nodded smiling big. He leaned in and kissed me again. I pulled away because I heard the doorbell ring. ''You should go get that Anthony.'' I said smiling. He grabbed my hand and walked downstairs with me. He answered the door still holding my hand. ''Hey Michael.'' He smiled his pearly white smile.

Michael saw I was there and smiled at me. ''Hi Amber'' I was shocked he talked me. He never spoke to me once but then I remembered that I was with Anthony. ''Hi Michael.'' I said as I smiled. Michael saw that I was holding Anthony's hand and looked at Anthony. ''You two are dating?'' He asked.

Anthony nodded and Michael smiled. ''Good for you man. Congrats Anthony.'' Gives him a dude hug or whatever you call it. He looked at me and smiled. ''Congrats to you too Amber.'' He hugged me and I hugged with my free hand.


	4. Chapter 4

When In Love

Chapter 4

Two hours later everyone got there and I was talking with some of the girls about Anthony and I. ''You are so lucky to be dating, Anthony!'' Nicole said to me. I looked and Anthony and smiled. ''Yeah I guess I am.'' I saw Anthony blow me kiss and I pretended to catch it and put it to my lips. He silently laughed at me and smiled bigger. I heard my phone ring and it was my dad. ''Hold on girls.'' I walked to the kitchen and answered my phone. ''Hey dad what up?'' I asked my dad not expecting him to call.

''Amber you have to come home now.'' My dad said sternly. I felt my heart drop. ''But dad why do I have to leave now? It's just getting good here! I mean all the girls are starting to like me.'' I said defensively. I heard my dad sigh. ''Amber you have to come home because I have to go on business and your brother and sister are coming home now.'' My face fell after he said that. ''Okay Dad I will come home. Let me just tell me Anthony.'' I said as I sighed. ''Bye Dad see you soon.'' I hung up and walked over Anthony.

''Babe I have to go. I have to watch my little siblings.'' I looked sad and he could tell. I'll drive you baby.'' He walked to me his car and drove me home. Before I got out of the car he kissed him and said for me to be safe and I laughed at his protectiveness. I kissed his cheek and got out of the car.

I walked into my house and saw the twins weren't home yet so that was good. I didn't see my dad so I thought he probably left already. I set my keys on the table and walked to my bedroom. I sighed wishing I could still be at that party dancing with my Anthony. You that felt good to say! My Anthony and no one else's! I heard my cell ring and saw it was Jamie and I answered. ''Hey J.'' I sighed as I sat on my bed.

''What's wrong Amber?'' Jamie asked concerned. I explained to her what happened I forgot to tell her that I was Anthony's new girlfriend. ''Oh and did I mention I'm dating Anthony?'' I said as I started to brush my hair. Jamie screamed so loud I could of swore I lost my hearing. I just laughed. ''Oh and he kissed me!'' I said to make her more happy which I really wish I didn't because she now screamed more and now I really lost my hearing.

''Jamie you really got screaming! I'm gonna lose my hearing because of you.'' I said and laughed. Jamie laughed with me and said, ''Sorry Amber. It's just that I am so happy for you right now!'' She said as she giggled a little. I heard the doorbell ring. ''Jams I have to go because the rug rats are here. I'll talk to you soon bye.'' I hung up and went to the door to answer it. I saw Mrs. Rodriguez with my little brother and sister. ''Hi Mrs. Rodriguez.'' I said as I smiled. She smiled back at me. ''I'm sorry that they couldn't stay Amber. They were really good Billy.'' She smiled at Nicolette and Jacob. ''Oh trust me Mrs. Rodriguez they are only nice when they choose to.'' I laughed.

"Trust me sweetie I know the feeling. Well I should get going. Billy is in the car alone. See you soon.'' She smiles at us one last time and leaves. I closed the door and looked at Nicolette and Jacob who were just as upset as I was. ''Look I didn't want you guys to come home either. So don't blame me, blame dad!'' I said defending myself. They just looked at me with sad looks.

I rolled my eyes and said, ''Guys let's get you to bed so I can have some peace and quiet.'' They agreed and they went to their rooms. I went to Jacob's room first. ''Jake are you made at me?'' I sat by his head and stroked his long black hair. I thought to myself 'God he needs a haircut'. Jacob looks at me and shakes his head. ''How can I be mad at my older sister? I mean I have to look up to someone don't I?'' He asked me. I smiled at him. ''Yeah I guess you do.'' I smiled at him and kissed his head. ''Now get to sleep young man.'' Jacob turns on his side and falls to sleep.

Next I went to Nicolette's room. I thought I was gonna die in there with all that pink! I sat on Nicolette's bed. ''Are you mad at me?" I asked her as I saw her stare. She just shook her head and looked at me. ''It's just I really like Billy and I wanted to spend more time with him! Why did Dad have to go on that stupid business trip?'' She asked me thinking I would have the answer to that answer. ''I don't know Nikki. I'm sorry that you couldn't stay. If you be good all day tomorrow I'll let you go to Billy's on Sunday. Is that a deal?'' I asked her hoping she would say yes.

''You got it Amber. You know what Amber?'' I looked at her. "You are the best sister anyone can ever have.'' I smiled at her and said, ''Same for you Nikki.'' I walked out of her room and walked to my room to see Anthony standing there. I looked at him with a big smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

When In Love

Chapter 5

"Hi Anthony what are you doing here?" He looked at me and smiled. "Maybe because I missed you." He smiled bigger at me. He just stared at his cuteness. He waved his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Amber!" He laughed as he waved his hand in front of my face. I laughed with him and smiled. "So you really missed me?" I smiled big. "Does this prove it?" He kissed me. I pulled away. "Maybe" I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back and I swear if he wasn't holding me up I would have fell right to the floor.

_Five minutes later I could have sworn I heard something downstairs. I was lying in Anthony's arms and got closer to him. I think he heard it to because I saw him look around scared. I looked up at him giving him a 'Go Look' look. He nodded and went downstairs. He heard another noise and ran downstairs. I saw Anthony lying unconscious. Tears formed in my eyes as I ran over to him. I started to shake him saying, "Anthony please wake up!" I started to cry as I dialed 911. _

_When I heard the ambulance come I opened the door and they took Anthony away. I ran upstairs to get the twins and then we went to the hospital. Five minutes later Jamie got there. As soon as she saw me she hugged me. "How is he?" She said as she was hugging me. I heard the doctor clear his throat. We looked at him. "How is he doctor?" I asked him. _

_The doctor looked at me. "He lost some of his memory but I'm sure that he will be fine." He walked away. I ran to Anthony's room right as the doctor left. When I got there were monitors beeping and he was hooked up to about three wires. I walked over to him. "Hi Anthony. Do you remember me baby?" I asked hoping he would. _

_He looked at me with a weird look. "I'm a baby?!" He asked me scared. I looked at him with a look. "No. I meant are you feeling any better?" I tried to explain to him. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Now who are you?" When I heard those words it hurt even though I know he lost some of his memory. "I'm your girlfriend Anthony." I said with tears in my eyes. He looked at me with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry I don't remember you. If you stick around a little longer maybe I'll get my memory back."_

I woke up sweating with tears in my eyes. I saw that Anthony was fast asleep next to me and smiled with relief. I kissed his cheek and smiled. He slowly woke up and looked at me and smiled. "What are you doing up at this time?" He asked me as he sat up. I sat up next to him and sighed. "I had a bad dream." I looked down. He looks at me worried. "Are you okay?" He hugged me. I just shook my head. I was thinking why did I have that dream? I never have those dreams.

The next day I woke up to Jacob lying next to me instead of Anthony. I looked around and saw that Anthony must have left already. I looked at Jacob sleeping right next to me and smiled a little. I got up and took a shower. I pulled on my black skinny jeans and blue sweatshirt. It was raining hard outside so my plans to go outside were out the window.

I heard Nicolette come down the stairs. I looked at her. "Hey Nikki what are you doing up at this time?" It was about 9 and she usually don't wake up till 10. She just shrugged but I know something was wrong. I sat next to her and said "Something is wrong and I know it for sure." I said placing her on my lap. She looked at me with sad eyes. "I just had a bad dream is all." She said looking down. I know how she feels. I had that horrible dream of the love of my life forgetting all about me! I looked at her and said, "Me too but I usually wake up at this time anyways so it didn't really matter to me." I said stroking her hair.

She looks at me and smiles. "What can we do today?" Nicolette asked me hoping it would be something fun. I thought about it for a couple of minutes. "How about we watch a movie here? I can invite Billy and Anthony." I said to her knowing she would say yes. Her face lit up and she bounced on my lap. "Yeah go call them now!" She got off my lap and pulled me off the couch. I laughed at her and went to my room. Jacob was still sleeping with his thumb in his mouth.

I snuck over to my phone and took it into Jacob's room. I called Billy first and his mom said it was okay and when I called Anthony he answered so quickly I couldn't finish my sentence. I went downstairs and started making pancakes for Nicolette. I made her favorite ones, the ones shaped in hearts. I placed it in front of her and she scarfed it right down. I laughed at her.

"Whoa there Nikki. Slow down it's not like your pancakes are going anywhere." I said as I laughed. She laughed when she finishes chewing her pancakes. I heard Jacob come down and poor his favorite cereal, Captin' Crunch. I placed it on the table just as he sat down. "Thank you Amber!" Jacob said happily. I smiled and went to the den to watch some TV before Billy and Anthony got here.

About four hours later Billy and Anthony were there. I was sitting in Anthony's lap, Nicolette was sitting next to Billy, and Jacob sat on the other couch, which he had all to himself, and was lying down. We were gonna watch Lady and the Tramp. The most cutest movie ever. I swear this movie is the best!

Half way through the movie I got kinda bored for some reason. I looked at Anthony who's eyes were glued to the TV and I smiled. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back at him and blushed. He leaned down and kissed me and I kissed back. You know what is funny? He kissed me right at the spaghetti part where Lady and Tramp share the spaghetti and kiss. Isn't that ironic?

The kids were staring at the TV not even looking at us to say 'Ew' or 'Get a room!'. It was the best timing. The movie ended without Anthony or I knowing because we weren't paying attention to the movie at all. When I heard the credits I pulled away from our kiss and said "Wasn't that a cute a movie guys?" I asked the kids. They all nodded and then said "I'm hungry what is for dinner?" They all laugh because they didn't expect to say it at the same time. I laughed too because believe me it was really funny. I got off Anthony's lap and went to the kitchen to start on dinner. Anthony followed right after me.

I saw him come in and I smile. "Hey Anthony. What are you doing in here?" I laughed. He walked over. "Can't a boyfriend help his beautiful girlfriend with dinner?" He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. "I guess you can. Do you know how to cook babe?" I asked him. He nodded and I giggled. "Okay than let's get to it."

He helped me make a couple hamburgers and some fries. When we finished making dinner. I placed everything on the table and called all the kids into the dining room. Anthony was already seated at the table. He pulled a chair close to him and smiles at me. For some reason, I blushed really badly. I sat next to him and smiled at him. I started eating because of how hungry I was. Nicolette just stared at Billy all through dinner. Billy looked away from her because he felt really awkward even though he really actually liked her too. Trust me I can tell just the way he looks at her it shows that he does.


	6. Chapter 6

When In Love

Chapter 6

I walked into school with Anthony. I felt people staring at us and it was true. People were staring at us. _Why are people staring at us?_ I thought. When I saw Briana walking towards us, my heart sped up. When she got to us she glared at me. I felt my stomach do front flips and I sweated on my forehead a little. "H-hey Bri-Brianna." I said very nervously.

She glared at me while talking to Anthony. "Anthony go to your friends I have to talk to Amber alone." She said sounding a little angry. Anthony nodded and walked away. I really wish he didn't listen to her because I needed an I-witness just in case she were to hit me. She lost her glare to show her angry look. I got frightened because of that look. It always meant something wasn't going to be pretty.

"Listen here, Jensen. You better listen good too! You better break-up with my Anthony or there will be serious consequences to be held." She threatened me with her right index finger which just made everything more scarier. I tried to speak but nothing came out. Jamie came over and said, "Briana, she isn't scared of you. She doesn't have to break-up Anthony and she won't. If you have problem with that then that's your problem not mine or hers." Jamie said to my defense. I saw Briana glare at me and smile the smile that means trouble.

"Okay fine then the consequences are soon to come my little friends." Briana said before walking away. I looked at Jamie with a 'What the hell' look on my face. Jamie just shrugged and went to her locker. I just groaned and went to mine. John came over to me. "Hey Amber" He said a little upset. I looked at him worried.

"What's wrong John? Are you okay?" I asked him. He just shook his head and looked at me with tears in his eyes. I could tell this was bad because he never cries. Trust me he never cries, even if he breaks something or gets hurt.

"My aunt is in the hospital with…" He couldn't even finish his sentence because he cried. I just hugged him and stroked his hair. He just cried into my chest. I felt so bad even though I didn't know why his aunt was in the hospital. I pulled away and looked at him. "Now why is she in the hospital?" I asked him.

He looked at me with red eyes from all the crying he did. "S-she has a brain tumor." He said as he cried more. I looked at him with sad eyes. I knew his aunt and she was so nice. Now she is in the hospital probably dying right this moment. I had tears in my eyes. He looked at me and he regretted telling me because he knew I loved his aunt.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you! I knew you would get upset." He said sounding sorry. I just looked at him and said, "It's okay that you did. It's not your fault she is like this." I said as tears fell down my face. I saw Jamie walk over looking worried. "What's wrong guys? Why are you crying?" She asked sounding really worried.

John and I looked at her with sad eyes and said, "Aunt in the hospital!" Jamie looked at us with a confused look. John sighed and said, "My aunt is in the hospital with a brain tumor." He looked down with tears forming in his eyes again. The bell rang and we walked to class in silence.

In class John couldn't even concentrate on his work. Every time the teacher asked him a question he wouldn't know the answer because he couldn't even bother to pick up his pencil to write it down. I felt so bad that I looked at Jamie worried. She just sighed and went to her work. Was I the only one that felt bad for John? Was it because I know how it feels to have a family member dying or was it because no one else understands him? I went with the first one.

After class John's limo came to pick him up to take him to the hospital. He said for me to come with him so I did. Obviously I told the principal that I had to go with John and she approved. When we got to the hospital we went to his Aunt's hospital room. His parents were in there and when they saw us they ran over and hugged us. I could tell they were just as upset as we were.

John walked to his Aunt's side and took her hand. "Hi Aunt Scarlet. Amber is here to see you too." He forced a smile. His aunt looked towards me and smiled. "Hi sweetheart. How are you doing?" She said in her low, sweet voice. I tried to smile but I couldn't because I knew she wouldn't be here much longer. I walked to her side and said, "Hello Scarlet I'm fine." I said a little bit to upset.

She looked at John and I with her brown eyes and said, "Children don't be sad. I will be fine soon." She told us. We just looked at her and nodded. John sat down and made room for me to sit next to him. About an hour later John was asleep on my shoulder and I was asleep with my head on top of his. I heard the doctor come in and woke up. "Hello doctor." I said sleepily. The doctor looked at me with a sad look. I knew this couldn't be good at all.

The doctor walked over to me and go my level. "Your aunt," he thought she was my aunt but she acted like she was so I guess you can say she kinda was. "She only has a matter of days left. We had to take her off life support. I'm very sorry we tried all that we could." He walked out of the room. I had tears running down my face like a waterfall. John woke up because he heard me start to cry. "What's wrong Amber?" He asked me and I just shook my head and cried into his chest.

He rubbed my back and layed his head on my head. "What's wrong Amber?" He asked me while stroking my hair. "Your aunt only has a few days left. They had to take her off life support."I choked out. I think he heard me because I felt tears fall on my cheek. He cried into my hair. I layed my head on his lap and cried. He set me on his lap and cried into his chest.

His parents came in a few minutes later after talking to the doctor. They looked as upset as we did. "Your dad is here to pick you up Amber." Mr. Williams told me. I nodded and got off John's lap. "See you later John." I said before leaving the room.

I walked over to my dad with a sad look. "Hi dad" I said as I sighed sadly. I didn't want to leave his aunt because I wanted to spend the rest of her time left on earth with her. My dad looked at me worried. "What's wrong honey."

I looked at him. "His aunt is gonna die in a few days" I said as tears started to fall down my face. Nicolette looked at me and asked, "What's wrong with her."I looked at her and sighed.

"She has a brain tumor" I said as more tears came. I left with my dad little siblings. When I went home I went straight to my room and put on my pajamas and got in bed. I looked at a picture of John, John's aunt, and I at an amusement park. _Where does __the time go?_ I thought to myself. I smiled at the picture as I traced my thumb around the frame.

I put it back on my nightstand and fell asleep.

_John laughed at his aunt because she painted her face to look like Spiderman. I even laughed at this funny sight. It was like a Kodak moment to us. His aunt looked at us weirdly._

_"You children are just jealous because you don't have my good lucks." Scarlet said as she ruffled her short black hair. John and I just laughed harder. John hugged his aunt. "I love you Aunt Scarlet." John said as he hugged his aunt tighter. I looked at them and they opened their arms and joined the hug. _

I woke up at 3:00 in the morning after that dream. I sighed but I couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to get my book for my book report. I finished reading it by 5:00. Then I decided to just take a shower. I looked outside and wished I knew if it was gonna be cold or not. So I just decided to wear jeans and my Paramore shirt. I looked at the clock again and saw it was only 5:15 so I layed down in my bed and do nothing.

About an hour later I heard Jacob cry so I ran to his room. I saw him tossing and turning and screaming. I ran to his side and shook him. "Jake wake up its just nightmare." I said comforting. He sprang up and saw me there and hugged me and cried. I stroked his hair. "Sh it's okay Jake. What was the nightmare?" He looked at me and wiped his tears away. "It was about the good times with momma." He told me. I smiled and said, "I had the same dream when I was ten. You barely knew her because you were only six but you miss her right?"

Jacob nodded and asked, "Can I wake up now?" I laughed and said, "Jakey your already up."He laughed with me. "Oh yeah" He said as he got out of his bed to get out his clothes. I looked at him and smiled. "I'll leave you alone so you can take a shower." I left the room with a memory of the twins, my mom, and I.

_Jacob walked for the first time and I smiled big. "Mommy Jake walking!" I said. Hey I was 6 years old what do you expect?" My mom came running in and smiled. "Aw my big guy." My mom ran over to him and picked him up. "Yes you're my big boy now." Mom looked down to see Nicolette running over. Yeah she learned before him big whoop. _

_"Momma!" Nicolette reached her arms up to my mom. "No sweetie mommy has to go to the store." She kissed my head and said, "Can you watch the twins sweetie?" I looked at her and thought about it. "Well…." I said._

_My mother looked at me and smiled. "I'll give you five dollars." She said while smiling. I looked at her and stuck out my hand. "Ten dollars and we got a deal." I said in my cute little six year old voice. She laughed at my answer. "Okay." She handed me the five dollars and locked all the doors before leaving to the store._

I sighed before going into my room. I saw that it was now six in the morning so I went downstairs and got some cereal. I heard Jacob come down ten minutes later. He looked adorable in his jeans and little star wars shirt. I smiled at him and he looked at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He started to touch his face and I laughed. "No Jake. I just think you look adorable today." He laughed and said, "Thanks Amber. Amber can you take me to school today?"

I looked at him asked, "What about the bus?" He shook his head. "I don't like the bus all the bullies pick on me." He said as he looked down. I looked at him and sighed. "Fine I'll take you. How come Nicolette has no problems on the bus?" I asked him. He looked at me and said, "Because she is better than me at everything. She is better looking than me, better than me at basketball and baseball. The only thing I know how to do is play the piano." He said making himself feel even worse. I walked to his side and told him, "Jake look at me," He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Your sister may be better at basketball and baseball but it doesn't mean you aren't good. I mean you are good at soccer,, volleyball, and swimming." When I said those words I didn't know Nicolette was listening from the stairs. "And you have a bigger imagination." Jacob's face lit up and said, "Is my imagination better than hers?" He looked at me. "Is it better than hers?" He asked me again. I looked at him. "Yeah sometimes it is." Jacob smiled big and jumped in his chair. "Yay I'm better than Nicolette at something!" He ran to the den to see Nicolette standing there. "Uh-oh. You heard everything didn't you?"

Nicolette saw me come in the room and glared at me. I felt my cheeks go hot. She started to tear, "I can't believe you would talk about me behind my back! Amber I thought you were better than that. But I guess I was wrong!" She ran to her room crying. I looked at Jacob who looked like he felt bad for her. He looked at me and gave me his 'Go talk to her' look. I wish she wouldn't be a baby sometimes. I mean what kind of ten year old cries at something like this? I know one and it's my sister Nicolette. This is why I like having a brother who doesn't cry over every little thing like Nicolette. I walked up to her room and knocked on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

When In Love

Chapter 7

''Nicolette?" I asked. I heard that she was still crying. "Go away Amber I don't want to talk to you ever again!" She said. I sighed as I walked in. "You know if you don't want people to see you crying, you have to lock the door." She looked at me said, "Thanks for the tip, Sherlock." I looked at the clock and it seven in the morning. "Well come on I have to get you guys to school before I go to school." She got off her bed and walked right past me. I sighed and thought _Why does this always have to happen to me?_

I took them to school by foot and then ran home and got my skateboard and rode it to school. I really don't like to skateboard at all but I had to or I would be late to school. I put the skateboard where all the other skateboards were parked and walked into school. Jamie ran over and said, "I think you should go home." Jamie said warningly. I looked at her confused. Then I saw a flyer on the bulletin and ripped it off. It had a pick of John and I ate the hospital when I was sitting on his lap crying. The title said "Amber Cheating On Anthony?" I gasped and knew the only person who would do this.

I saw Briana and stormed over. I screamed so loud I almost hurt my throat. "What is the meaning of THIS?!" She laughed and smiled. "Honey I told you that consequences were coming if you didn't break-up with Anthony." She saw Anthony coming over and walked away quickly. I turned around with Jamie to see he was angry. We bother gulped at the same time. "Amber how could you?!" He asked both angry and upset. I had tears in my eyes.

"Anthony it isn't what it looks like I swear!" I said defensively. He didn't believe at all I could see it in his eyes. "Then what does it look like? It looks like my girlfriend cheating on me! I can't take this anymore we are through Amber!" He stormed away. I was on the erge of crying. Jamie pulled me into the girls bathroom.

When I walked out of the bathroom about five minutes I saw John. He walked over and asked, "Who did this?" I gave him a 'Who do you think did this?' look. His big black eyes widened. "But why would she do this?" He asked out of breath for some reason. "Because I didn't break up with Anthony so she made him break up with me by putting this up." I said as I pointed at the flyer in his hand. He sighed as we started to walk to class with Jamie.

I felt eyes on John and me. I swear this was the worst year of my life. We walked into class and everyone looked at John and I. We looked down and took our seats. The teacher came in and said, "Everyone we are gonna have a pop quiz today." I didn't even bother to stare at my Math teacher because I was to upset. I looked in Anthony's way and he looked at me with a sad look in his eyes and then he turned back around. I sighed sadly and turned around slowly. Mr. Simpson asked, "You okay Amber?" I just nodded as he handed me the quiz.

I started on it but after a while I couldn't concentrate at all on it. I could see that John and Anthony couldn't either. I just put my head on the desk and let a few tears fall down my face. After class I walked straight to my locker without saying a word to anyone. I stuck my head in my locker and Jamie came over and pulled my head out my locker. Jamie said, " I'm sorry about you and Anthony but sooner or later he is gonna find out that Briana did it." I think Anthony heard because I saw him run right past us to Briana.

"Briana we need to talk." Anthony said sternly. Briana looked at him and smiled her flirty smile. "What do we have to talk about Anthony?" He looked at her with a disgusted look on his face. "Don't act stupid Briana. Did you do this to Amber?" Briana looked at him serious. "Why would I do that to her? I mean yeah I hate her guts but I would never do that to her." She said sternly. I wish he knew that she was lying. "I guess you're right Briana."

"Of course I am right. Now how about we go to the Shake Barn and we get a shake." She said to him with a smile on her face. He sighed and said, "Not today Briana. I just lost my girlfriend and I'm still upset." He looked down. I saw Briana feel bad. I thought it was just me but I saw that Jamie saw it too. She looked at us and we quickly turned away. She sighed, "Anthony, I did the flyers. It's just I still love you and it hurt when you broke up with me so you can be with Amber. But I can see that you really like her so I'm gonna have to get used to that." She said truthfully. My mouth dropped and so did Jamie's.

Anthony smiled at Briana. "Thanks Briana." He hugs and her and runs over to me. I gave the sign for Jamie to leave without looking at her. Jamie left without a word. I smiled at him. "Hello Anthony." I said like the day in Math. "Hello again Amber." He said to me smiling. I smiled back and blushed a little. He laughed and said, "Amber I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. I should have let you explain what happened." I smiled big and said, "Your forgiven Anthony." I kissed him and smiled. He smiled back at me. "So wanna go out later?" He asked hoping I would say yes. I mean who could say no that gorgeous face. I said, "Of course I will." I smiled and kissed him again. He smiled at me and said, "I love you Amber Jensen"

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Did he just say he loved me or was it my imagination? He did say it didn't he? "I love you too Anthony Gomez." I smiled big as I said this. He smiled back and then walked to class. I leaned against the locker and sighed dreamily.


	8. Chapter 8

When In Love

Chapter 8

The next day I woke up and remembered that it was March 26th. The day before prom. I sprang out of bed and quickly took a shower. I pulled on my favorite long shirt with leggings and for some reason I work my UGGS. Don't ask me why because I really have no idea. I went downstairs to see that my dad cooked the twins breakfast and I smiled. "Morning daddy" I said as I kissed his cheek. Nicolette just ate and Jacob ran over to me and hugged me. I almost fell backwards after that. "Whoa there buddy." I laughed.

He quickly pulled away. "Sorry Amber." He said and laughed. I looked at my dad. "Dad don't forget tomorrow is the prom. I have no school and Jamie is sleeping so we can get ready together." I reminded him because he tends to forget things. He smiled at me and said, "Baby don't worry I have everything under control." I smelled burning toast and said, "Everything?" He turned around and saw that the toast was burning and quickly took them out of the toaster. I just shook my head and laughed.

"Hey dad I'm gonna head to school early so I could help the comity set up for tomorrow." I grabbed and apple and left for school. I walked into the gym and saw that people were hurrying around it to set up as much as possible before school started. I walked over to Ashley and asked, "Ash do you need help with anything?" She looked at me with a grateful look. "Yes please Amber. We have been here since 6:30 this morning." She looked exhausted.

"Go sit for a while and I'll finish the banner for you." I smiled at her. She hugged me and ran to sit on the bleachers. I saw the guys put hearts on the basketball hoops and put Freshman Prom all over the wall. I started on the banner. One of the guys, Drake, came over and asked, "Hey Amber need help?" He got on his knees next to me. I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah sure." I handed him a brush and he helped me finish it. I was shocked because normally he would flirt with me but he didn't do that today. I thought _Maybe he got a girlfriend._ But then I remembered that he is Anthony's friend and he knows that I am dating him. I laughed quietly to myself.

An hour later school bell rang which meant we had to put everything on the bleachers so we could continue later. I walked out of the gym with Ashley and we saw that almost everyone was here already. I saw Jamie walk into school and I ran over to her. "Hey Jamie ready for our sleepover tonight?" I asked her enthusiastically. She smiled and nodded. "I can't wait for prom tomorrow!" She said happily. "Me too but I have to stay after school for a few minutes to help the comity hang a few things up. You don't mind right?"

"Can I help you?" She asked me. I looked at her weird because normally she don't like the help anyone with anything. "Why do you suddenly want to help?" I asked curiously. She looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I like one of the guys helping on the comity." She told me truthfully. I looked at her and smiled. "Who do you like?" I asked her very happy that my friend has finally found a crush.

She looked at me and smiled. "I like Drake Collins." I froze for a minute. Drake Collins was Anthony's friend. I could probably set them up at the prom. I smiled big and said, "You like Drake Collins huh? I could probably set you too up at the prom." I said as my smile got bigger. Her face lit up and jumped and down. "Thank you so much Amber!" She hugged me tightly so I couldn't breathe. I pulled away and smiled.

I saw Anthony and ran over to him. "Hey Anthony I need a favor from you." I told him. He smiled and nodded. "Well you see Jamie likes Drake and I told her I could set them up at the prom. So could you possibly tell Drake to come? I know he doesn't like proms and all but…" I trailed off. Anthony laughed and smiled. "Sure thing Amber. I'll tell him." He walked off to find Derek.

Anthony found Drake at his locker. "Hey man." Anthony said as he approached his best friend. Drake closed his locker and looked at Anthony. "What's up man?" Anthony looked at him seriously. "Um Drake can you come to prom? It won't be the same without you." Anthony prayed that he would say yes. "Okay fine but only for you." Drake said before walking away. Anthony smiled big and walked over to me and gave me the thumbs up.

I looked at Jamie and said, "Looks like you have a date for the prom young lady." Jamie squealed loudly and hugged me tightly. While we walked to class all she could talk about how cute he is. Anthony and I just droned her out after a while.

At lunch I sat at my normal table with Jamie and John but Anthony wanted to sit with us so I allowed him. I mean what girlfriend wouldn't? John felt a little awkward when he saw Anthony there. I assured him that Anthony was okay but he still felt a little tense. I really wish he didn't feel like this. I mean with his grandma's life coming to an end he shouldn't feel like this. I sighed and got up and went to the hall to think. Anthony looked at Jamie and asked, "What's up with her?" Jamie shrugged.

I was standing by the lockers thinking. I heard someone coming and looked to see Anthony coming. I wish he gave me time to think. He came over to me and put his hands on the lockers beside my face and looked at me. "What's wrong Amber?" He asked me. I just sighed and said, " I just wish my best friend wouldn't feel awkward around my boyfriend." I really wish I was able to go under his arms but I thought he'd just move his arm so I couldn't.

"I just need to think for a little while" To my surprise he dropped his arms and I looked at him. He smiled at me and said, "If you ever have any problems you know you can tell me right?" He asked me. I nodded and smiled at him before walking to my locker. I slid down onto the floor and put my head against the lockers. I sighed and tried to think but I couldn't hear over the yelling. Wait yelling I sprang onto my feet and followed the screams.

I heard the screams from the gym and walked in. I saw Drake and Ashley fighting over what looked like paint. I ran and told them to stop but they accidently let go and the paint got all over me. I looked at them with wide eyed. They both put their hands over their mouths and looked at each other. This is all your fault they yelled at each other. They didn't even care I was standing there in blue paint. I put my hands on my hips and cleared my throat. "Enough! Do you even care I'm covered in paint?!" I threw my hands up.

Ashley ran over to me. "Don't worry Hun I will get you my after lunch clothes." She ran to her locker. Drake came over to me with a towel. "Towel?" He said to me. I looked at him and snatched the towel from him and wiped the paint of my face. I heard heels running into the gym and saw Ashley come over to me. "Here you go Amber" She handed me a plaid skirt with a cute tank and flats. I smiled at her and went to the locker room and changed.

I came out with my clothes in a bag I found. I saw Ashley and Drake look at me. I looked at them and smiled. Drake said, "I'm so sorry again Amber." He hugged me. I felt weird but I hugged back then pulled away. "Well I should take these to my locker." I walked back to my locker and put my clothes in my locker. I looked down at my outfit and sighed. I missed my other outfit it was cuter. I giggled at my own joke.

I saw Jamie run over and stop short when she saw my outfit. "What you go shopping while you were thinking?" She knows my whole wardrobe and she never saw this. I sighed and said, "No I had a little painting accident." Jamie looked at me weird but then it suddenly changed when she saw Drake. "Hi D-Drake!" Jamie said. Drake smiled at her before walking away with Ashley. Jamie squealed and said, "He smiled at me! He actually smiled at me! Oh my gosh someone pinch me!" I pinched her and she looked at me. "I was being sarcastic." I laughed and said, "Well I was being funny."

She raised her eyebrows at me and I laughed again. I heard the bell ring and I opened my locker. I saw a note fall out of my locker and I picked it up. It said:

Whenever you love, it's too good to be true.  
Even so, it's truer than you believe,  
Nor will you know till it vanishes again.  
Time is a sea which opens where you cleave  
Yet roils over what you leave behind.

For now, my love sings in the stars,  
Or hisses against rocks like the sea,  
Unraveling your life when you pause to grieve,  
Returning with the sunlight, with the rain.

Love Anonymous

All I could think was aw. Jamie read over my shoulder and said, "How nice and adorable. I wonder who wrote it" I smiled at the poem and walked to class with Jamie. I knew who wrote this beautiful poem.

An hour later school ended and I saw Anthony waiting to take Jamie and I home. I ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you for the poem Anthony." He hugged back then pulled away with a weird look on his face. "What poem?" I looked at him and showed him the poem I found in my locker. He looked at it and gave it back to me. " I didn't write this Ambs." I looked at Jamie who was just as confused as I was.

All I could think was _Who would write me this poem?_ All the way home I was thinking of who would send me the poem? I didn't even know we got to my house because of how deep in thought I was. I heard Jamie yell my name. I snapped out of it and kissed Anthony before getting out of the car.

Jamie went to my room while I got our waters. I went upstairs and tossed Jamie her water. She caught it with one hand and opened it. "Jamie who do you think would send me that poem?" Jamie put her finger to her chin and thought. "I got nothing" She said. I sighed and sat on my bed. "I wish I knew who sent me that poem…"

A few hours we went to bed so we could wake up early and get early. At six in the morning my alarm went off and Jamie and I took showers. By the time we were done it seven. We went to the beauty parlor to get our hair done. I got mine in a nice bun and Jamie got banana curls. She got her nails down and I got my toes done. We got home at 8:30. We didn't know what else to do because we didn't have to leave for another eleven hours.

We both decided to show each other our dresses. Jamie went first because she really wanted to show me what it looked like. It a pink strapless dress. It had rhinestones all over the top of the dress. It looked really pretty. Then I went after her. My dress is a cocktail dress. It's kind of beige and it has white rhinestones all along the bottom of the dress. After a while it was finally time to get dressed. We both got dressed faster than we thought. John would be at my house in half an hour so I decided to ask my dad if he needed anything.

My dad just smiled at me. "Baby girl I'm fine really. But can you make sure your brother took his medicine?" My dad asked me. Yeah Jacob has a fever. I went to his room to see that he was napping so I didn't bother going in. I felt so bad for my little brother because he really wanted to go on his field trip to the zoo. I heard John ring the doorbell an hour later. I walked to the door with Jamie. John wore a black tux with Italian shoes. They must have been his dad's because they looked a little big on him. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You look pretty Amber." I smiled at him. "Thank you John." Jamie just stood there waiting for him to compliment her but he never did. She glared at him. John didn't even notice because he was already turning around to go to the limo. "He didn't even compliment me!" I laughed and went to the limo.


	9. Chapter 9

When In Love

Chapter 9

We got to the prom a couple of minutes later. John held the door for Jamie and I and then closed the door. "Well here we are girls." John said a little over excited. I walked in first with Jamie and John following right behind me. You could hear the music from down the hall! That's how loud the music was. When we walked in we saw that almost everyone was there already. I saw that Anthony was there already and he was sitting on the bleachers. He looked so cute in his tux. "Guys look how cute Anthony looks in his tux!" I almost squealed.

"Totally." John sounded a little jealous but I ignored it. I walked over to Anthony and smiled. "Hey Anthony you look really nice." He looked me up and down and smiled big. "So do you!" He hugged me. I hugged back.

"Oh look there's Drake John!" I heard Jamie squeal. "Why not you go say hi?" John said looking at him. "Oh no I can't! I mean I can't because I'm nervous." Jamie said sounding nervous. John smiled at her. "What if I walked over there with you?" Jamie smiled big and nodded. She took his hand and ran over to Drake. I just had to laugh at the sight of John's face.

"Hi Drake!" Jamie said as she let go of John's hand. Drake smiled at her and said, "Hi Jamie" I saw Jamie get really excited because she always thought that he never knew her name. "Uh hi you look n-nice." Drake laughed at her nervousness. "You look pretty. Nice dress by the way." Jamie smiled big. "Thanks."

An hour later I heard a slow song come on. Anthony grabbed my hand and pulled me on the dance floor. He put his arms around my waist and I put arms around his neck. I looked to my right to see Drake asking Jamie to dance. I stopped dancing with Anthony and told him to look at Jamie and Drake. He looked to where I was looking and he laughed. "Isn't that so cute?" I asked him smiling. He looked at me and smiled. "Not as cute as you." _How old could that be? _I thought. But I still thought it was cute.

"So do you wanna dance?" Drake asked Jamie. Jamie smiled really big and nodded. They walked to the dance floor and started to dance. I saw Jamie smile up at him. He was like three inches taller than her. I thought it was funny for some reason. I saw John sitting all alone and walked over to him. "Hey John" I said as I sat down. "Hey Amber" He smiled at me.

"Why aren't dancing with anyone?" He looked at me. "The one who I want to dance with is dancing with someone else." He said looking away from me. "Who is it?" I nudged him. He shook his head and said, "Can't tell you Amber." I looked at him really confused. "Why not? We tell each other everything!" He looked at me and said, "Everything? You didn't tell me you liked Anthony till last year!" I looked at him and said, "Just because I had a crush on him since 8th grade didn't mean I had to tell you yet."

He looked at me and said, "I bet you the only reason you came here was because he was!" I could hear some jealously in his voice but I didn't know why. "Just forget it Amber. Just go back to your lover boy." He walked out of the gym mad. I just sat there in shock. I haven't heard him this mad since we were in the 6th grade. Five minutes something clicked in my head. He was jealous that I had a boyfriend and he didn't have a girlfriend.

I got up and went to Jamie. "Hey Jamie" I said a little upset. "What's got your buttons in a twist?" Jamie asked me. God sometimes she acted like my grandma. It was funny though. I sighed sadly and said, "John is mad at me." Jamie took a bite of a cupcake. "Why?" Some crumbs shot of her mouth when she said that. I jumped back so I wouldn't get hit with them. I looked at her with a disgusted look on my face. She swallowed the rest of her cupcake and said, "Sorry Amber." I heard music from down the hall and decided to check it out.

I walked out of the gym and saw John playing a beautiful song. I just stood there in amazement. After a while John noticed I was there and quickly stopped. "Hello Amber." He said in his 'I'm mad at you, why are talking to me?' voice. I sighed and said, "John please forgive me?"

John shook his head and looked away from me. "Why not?!" I yelled in frustration. He looked at me and yelled, "Because I like you and you couldn't even tell that I wrote you that poem!" I stood there in shock. "You wrote me that poem?" I said still in shock. He nodded and walked away. It took me a few minutes to finally move. I heard Jamie run over to me. "Are you okay Amber?" She asked me.

I looked at her and then ran the other way with tears in my eyes. I can't believe how stupid I am. I should of known that John wrote me that poem. He is always writing those beautiful poems and now I know why he only looked at me when he spoke them. I started to cry because I was so frustrated. After ten minutes I calmed down and stood up. By the time I got back the prom was over.

I looked at Anthony who was sitting on the bleachers alone. I walked over and sat next to him. "Hey" I said upset. He looked at me and just walked away without saying a word. I followed him and asked, "Why aren't you talking to me?" He turned around and said, "Because you left me for that John kid!" Those words hit me like a knife.

I got really mad. "I didn't leave you! He was all alone so I went to comfort him. Your acting like I'm gonna marry him!!" He looked at me and yelled, "Well it sure looks like it to me! Your always hanging out with him!" I looked at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you just said that." He looked at me and said, "Well believe because I just did!" I glared at him. "You know what?! We are through! I thought I'd never say this but I don't wanna see you ever again." I said as tears came to my eyes. "Fine with me." He storms out of the gym. I fall to the ground crying because I lost my best friend because of that jerk!

Jamie runs over to me and hugs me. I just cry on her shoulder while she strokes my hair. I saw Drake walk over and sit next to me. "I'm sorry about what Anthony did to you. I'll deal with him tomorrow." I looked at him smiled. "Thanks Drake." I hugged him and he hugged back. "Well I should go see you tomorrow girls." He kissed Jamie on the cheek and left.

I looked at her, smiled big, and sat up. "What was that?" She giggled and said, "Oh nothing. I just have a date with him on Friday night!" She jumped up and down with her brown curls getting messed up from her jumping. I giggled and stood up too. "Come on John is waiting to take us home." I sighed at his name and got tears in my eyes. "Don't worry he will forgive you."

He really didn't forgive me. He didn't talk to me the whole ride to my house. I really wish he would say at least one word to me and not just ignore me. When we got to my house I got out of the limo and got Jamie her stuff. I handed Jamie her stuff and said bye to them. I watched the limo drive off and then went inside. I went to straight to my room and put on my pajamas. I heard my dad come in and turned around. "Hi dad."

He sat next to me on my bed. "How was prom?" I sighed and said, "I lost my best friend and boyfriend so what does that tell you?" He looked at me and hugged me. "I'm sorry Amber." I pulled away from the hug. "Well I broke up with Anthony because he made me lose my best friend." I said honestly. He chuckled a little and I looked at him. "Boy trouble. I thought you said you'd be fin with boys."

I laughed and said, "Dad no girl will be good with boys. Every girl has problems with boys. Just like Nicolette will soon." He sighed at the thought of his little girl growing up. "Your right. All my little babies are growing up." He said sadly. "Dad we will always be your little babies. We will just be…." I couldn't find the right word for it so I just kept my mouth shut. "Well there will be one guy that will always love you. And that guy is me." He kissed my head and left. I sighed as I looked at a picture of John and me.

I got teary eyed and picked up the picture. "John I'm so sorry." I started to cry as I kept repeating 'I'm so sorry'. After about an hour of crying, I fell asleep. I guess what they say is true. If you cry it does get you sleepy.


End file.
